


I need a kiss

by EllieStormfound



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Fluff, Jaskier gets booed of the stage and is sad, M/M, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, geralt is a sweetheart for once, jaskier is the best bard no matter what those tasteless people at the tavern think, just a chaste kiss on the temple, look at those two soft bois, no beta we die like renfri, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/pseuds/EllieStormfound
Summary: “This isn’t fun anymore, I need a kiss,” Jaskier said, slumping down next to Geralt who sat - as usual - in the darkest corner of the tavern. Jaskier had just ten minutes ago started his performance but in the middle of the third song the booing of the crowd got too loud and when a ripe tomato hit him in the chest, nearly missing his precious lute, he accepted his defeat and walked over to the witcher.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 25
Kudos: 75





	I need a kiss

“This isn’t fun anymore, I need a kiss,” Jaskier said, slumping down next to Geralt who sat - as usual - in the darkest corner of the tavern. Jaskier had just ten minutes ago started his performance but in the middle of the third song the booing of the crowd got too loud and when a ripe tomato hit him in the chest, nearly missing his precious lute, he accepted his defeat and walked over to the witcher. Geralt raised an eyebrow and pushed over his ale as Jaskier let his head fall on the witcher’s shoulder.

“Geralt, I mean it, how can people be so cruel?” he asked, “where did they even get the ripe tomato? Did the innkeeper hand them out? This fucking stain will never come out and this doublet is one of my favorives.” Jaskier sighed dramatically.

“I could beat them up, if you like,” Geralt offered playfully, carefully shoving his shoulder just a bit into Jaskier’s.

“I appreciate the offer, but I’d rather take a kiss,” Jaskier replied. He lifted his head from Geralt’s broad shoulder and took a deep gulp from his ale, certain Geralt would ignore this joke. 

The witcher looked at his bard whose cheeks were flushed from the performance and the indignation of ripe vegetables thrown at him, brown hair tousled, doublet open and the shirt underneath just loosely laced, letting chest hair peek through.

“Mh...okay,” Geralt said.

Jaskier whipped his head around to stare at Geralt. “What do you mean ‘okay’?”

There was a soft expression on Geralt’s face when he leaned closer very slowly, giving Jaskier the chance to turn away. When he didn’t the witcher leaned in the rest of the way and gently pressed his lips to the bard’s temple, right where the brown curls met his forehead.

“I….ahm….” Jaskier stuttered, “thank you...that was...very nice.” He grinned broadly and his face and ears turned a beautiful shade of pink. 

Geralt searched his face, smiling softly. “Better?” he asked.

“Very much,” Jaskier said, voice a bit hoarse, “but maybe another kiss is needed?..”

Geralt barked a short laugh and said, “don’t press your luck, bard.”

But that night the witcher didn’t complain when this he bard huddled close to him in the small inn bed they shared, pressing his face in the crook of Geralt’s neck. And maybe Geralt gave him another kiss to his temple when he felt the bard peacefully drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [EllieStormfound](https://elliestormfound.tumblr.com/)


End file.
